Rivalry Between the Two Houses
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A teen finds out she's a witch. She attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year of classes, only to have  one thing after another go bad. Is she prepared for her life to change and everything she knows to be rewritten DISCONTINED
1. Relationship Between Father and Daughter

"Get your ass up and start cleaning!" The annoying voice of my father says from outside my bedroom door. I open one eye, and glare at it.

"Fine. I'm up." I say as I get to my feet, and pull my ragged clothing on. As soon as I'm finished, I walk out of the door. The second I'm outside my bedroom, a hand slaps me across the face, knocking me into the wall. I look up at his face, only to flinch at the look on it.

"You stupid, ungrateful bitch! I can't believe you could act like this!" My father says, glaring down at me.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I say in a scared voice as I cover my face with my arms. He glares down at me.

"I guess I'll have to punish you then." He says as he runs his hands down my arms, before pinning them there. Tears begin to fall down my face as I look to the side. He grins as he presses his pelvic region against my stomach, making a thrusting motion. I freeze. He wraps his arms around my stomach, and picks me up, carrying me to his room, where he lays me on his bed, and kneels on top of me. I look up at his face with a terrified look on my face. He slowly bends his head down, and runs his tongue over my ear. I cry out, and try to push him off, but my strength is nothing compared to his.

"Please, father. Don't…" I plead, looking up at him with terrified eyes. He sighs as he gets off me, and walks toward the door. He glances back at me with a stern look.

"I suggest you don't try that again. You are to obey me, no matter my wishes. That was the last wish of your mother before she passed on." My father says, walking out his bedroom door, and slamming it shut. I slowly sit up on the bed, and clench the blanket to my naked chest.

***I wish someone would come and take me away.*** I whisper as I redress myself, and walk out of the room.

That night comes, and I'm sitting in a corner of my father's bed as he slowly undresses me. I close my eyes as he grabs my hair, and forces me to flip over on my stomach. He places a pillow under my pelvic region, causing my butt to stick in the air slightly. Tears well up in my eyes as he slowly inserts his fingers into my female region, and slowly moves them around inside me.

"I never would have guessed that you're this ready for me. Guess all that training I did with you really worked." My father whispers into my ear as he slowly starts to pump them in and out of me.

After about 15 minutes of doing so, he slowly removes them, and forces them into my mouth. I gag as he pushes them too far into my mouth.

"Phese!" I say through his fingers.

"What? I can't hear you." He says as he slowly draws his fingers out of my mouth. He moves them down to his pants, and slowly unzips his zipper. I flinch away as he pulls his pants off, only to have him pull me closer by means of my hair. I look down at his erection, and flinch away. "Nuh uh! You got your turn. Now it's mine." He says as he pushes my head down toward it. I look at him in alarm as he shoves my mouth down on his erection, gagging me once again when it goes too far. He groans before his hips begin to thrust into my mouth, causing me to gag over and over, and tears to stream down my face. "You've got to try harder." He says with a distant look on his face. I slowly begin to suck as he continues to totally dominate my mouth with his penis. After nearly five minutes of his continuing to thrust into my mouth, his erection explodes, causing his semen into my throat. I gag, and try to pull away. He merely shoves his penis deeper into my mouth as he continues to pump his load into the back of my throat. I close my eyes, and bare through the onslaught of his orgasm. It lasts for a few a minute longer before he sighs in contentment, and allows me to extract some of him from my mouth. I take a deep breath as he comes completely out of my mouth, and my body begins to shake. He looks down at me, and grins.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot that you're here." He says as he once again flips me over on my stomach, and positions himself at my opening. With a quick movement, he enters me, causing me to cry out, and my back to arch. He grins behind me as he begins to thrust into me brutally. After a few more minutes, he empties his load into my womb, causing me to shutter as an orgasm slams through my body. He collapses on top of me, effectively pinning me to the bed as he starts thrusting into me once again, completely erect all over again. I look over my shoulder, and shiver.

"Are you ever satisfied?" I question in a quiet voice, only to get his fingers shoved into my mouth, covered with his cum. I close my eyes as he pushes his fingers into my mouth, pumping them in rhythm with his penis thrusting against my pelvis. I cry out once again as his load is emptied within me. I collapse onto the bed, breathing hard, and unconscious. He scoffs, and pushes my body over. He positions his hips against my pelvis, and thrusts into my unconscious body. He continues this for most of the night before he leaves the room, and goes to his room, but not before locking the door, effectively keeping me in the room.


	2. A Witch?

I wake up the next morning to complete darkness in the room. I sit up in bed to see that the blinds are drawn and the door's shut.

"What in the world is going on?" I wonder as I walk toward the door. As I slowly walk down the steps, I hear someone arguing.

"You will allow her to leave here. That was our agreement on the day I came." The unfamiliar male voice says in a stern voice. I hear something slam and break.

"You will not take her from me!" My father shouts in an angry voice. My body flinches automatically at the memory of just how bad the nights get when my father gets mad at me.

"You have no say in the matter. Her life belongs to me." The male voice says in a terrifying tone.

"You can't do this." My father's voice says in a pleading tone. My eyes widen as I hear something hit the ground.

"I can, and I am." The male voice says in a stern tone. "Now, abou-" He stops suddenly, and I hear footsteps heading toward me. I quickly spin around, and run up the steps before he can catch me.

_*What in the world is going on…*_ I wonder as I collapse against the bed. I hear someone knock on the door. I spin around so I'm sitting, facing the door. It opens, revealing a complete stranger.

"Come with me, girl." The guy says, motioning for me to come toward him. I flinch away. He turns toward my father. "What the fuck did you do to her?" He questions in an angry voice. I look toward him with confusion as to why someone would actually want to help me.

"Don't worry about it. Now…" My father turns toward me. "Go with him, Salazar." He commands. I lower my head in surrender as I walk toward the stranger. He takes a strange stick out of his pocket, causing me to stop momentarily.

"Come. I will not harm you." He says, motioning me forward. I continue to walk as he flicks his stick. I turn when I hear things moving behind me. What I see takes my breath away.

"What…" I whisper before going silent again. He looks at my expression with one of worry.

"Do not be afraid, young one. I am merely collecting everything that belongs to you." He says as everything flies into a truck that had somehow appeared in the room. I watch as the last of my belongings fly within, only filling the trunk 1/5 of the way full. "Wow…you really don't own much, do you?" He asks, inspecting the truck. I shake my head. "Well, no matter." He flicks his stick again, causing the trunk to slam shut, and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Where…" I whisper, looking at the spot the trunk had been in with confused eyes. He merely smiles down at me.

"It went to your new room." He says as he turns toward my father. "Now. I shall expect for you to supply the funds for her schooling supplies." The guy says with a stern look. My father merely nods, and hands over a pouch full of…something. The guy takes it before wrapping an arm around my waist, causing me to flinch again. He looks down at me with sympathetic eyes before flicking his stick once again. The two of us disappear.

"We are here." He says after a moment of nothing. I slowly open my eyes to see that we're in a strange place.

"Where are we?" I ask as I look around the alley.

"This is Diagon Alley. This is where we will get your school books and other supplies for your schooling." The guy says, motioning around the area. My eyes widen.

"What is this…schooling?" I ask, looking up at him. He looks at me in surprise.

"You do not even know what schooling is?" He asks. I shake my head. He sighs, only to stop when I flinch. "Schooling is where you go to learn. In this case, it is to learn how to be a good witch." He says. I look up at him in confusion.

"A…witch?" I ask. He nods.

"That's where you can use magic to do lots of stuff." He says, smiling. I'm quiet for a moment before my eyes widen.

"Like what you did back home." I say. He nods. "Cool!" I say with a sliver of a smile on my face. He smiles also at seeing my smile for the first time.

"Well, shall we?" He asks, motioning me toward the nearest shop.

"What is this?" I ask as I pick up one of the strange sticks that are littering the whole shop.

"These are wands. We use them to control our magic." He says, pulling out his wand. "Every witch or wizard has one." He says. I smile in understanding.

"Ah. I thought I had heard someone." A male voice says. I squeak, and run behind the guy. He sighs as he covers my face with his cloak. "What is wrong with her?" The new guy asks.

"She's scared of men." He says, shaking his head. The new guy looks at me hiding underneath the guys' cloak.

"Well, then this must be Miss Salazar." The new guy says with a smile. The other guy nods. "Well, shall we see if we can find a wand that takes a liking to you?" The new guy asks, raising an eyebrow. I look out of underneath the guy's cloak for a moment before slowly coming out. The new guy smiles down at me. "Now, let us see what we have here…" He says as he picks up three or four boxes from the back of the counter, and brings them forward. I take a step closer, not thinking of what I'm doing. He smiles slightly as he holds out one of the sticks…no, wands. "Here you go." He says. I take it.

"You have to wave it." The guy says from behind me. I look back at him before turning forward again, and waving it. My eyes widen when one of his ears starts on fire.

"Guess that's not the one for you." He says with a smile as I hand him back the wand. We continue this for nearly ten minutes before he sighs. "Well, lets see now…I wonder what kind of wand is right for you…I've tried all the muggle born ones…" The new guy says. The guy behind me takes a step forward, and jumps over the desk. He walks back through the rows of wands, leaving me there with the new guy.

"Um…sorry for asking…but what's you name?" I ask in a quiet voice. He looks at me in surprise.

"I am so sorry, Miss Salazar. I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Olivander, the wand maker." He says, bowing at the waist. I look at him in surprise.

"You can call me Salazar. I'm really not that important that you need to call me by Miss." I say, smiling slightly. We both turn when the guy comes back, carrying a slightly old looking box. He takes the wand out of it, and goes to hand it to me.

"What are you doing! That's for a pure blood!" Olivander says, going to take the wand back. The guy glares at him, causing Olivander to take a step back in surprise.

"Try it, Salazar." He says, smiling down at me. I take the wand, only to have a strange black aura come out of the spot that my hand is holding the wand. Both of them watch with complete surprise.

"Wow…this is the first time I've ever seen something like this…" Olivander says with wide eyes. I look at the two of them in confusion.

"What's so special about it?" I ask in a confused voice. Olivander turns away from me as the guy walks forward. He takes out six of the strange gold coins in the bag, and lays them on the counter.

"Well, we shall be heading out." He says as he leads me out of the shop. He tosses me the box that the wand had been in, and looks over his shoulder at me. "Put the wand in there. The last thing we need is for someone to see you with that wand." He says. I quickly wrap the wand up, and stick it in the bag that he also throws at me. "You'll need that bag for the rest of the items that we're going to get as well." He says as he leads me toward the next store.

We continue until the bag is completely full…well, until it should have been filled up. About half way through the shopping trip, I noticed that the bag sort of absorbs things without actually filling up, but when you go to grab something out of it, the item instantly comes to your hand. It's kind of interesting to play with, actually.

"Well, I believe it is time for us to go to the train station. Oh, and don't worry. You can keep that bag. It was a gift from your mother." He says with a smile on his face. My eyes widen.

"My…mother? You knew my…mother?" I ask, completely surprised. He merely nods.

"Of course I know your mother." He says with a smile. I look at him in confusion before he stands up, and turns. "Shall we?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at me. I nod, and follow him toward this train station.


	3. My First Two Friends

"Wow…" I whisper as I look up at the train on Platform 9 ¾.

"Big, isn't it?" The guy asks, looking down at me with a smile. I look at him.

"So this is what a train is!" I say in an excited voice. He looks at me in confusion.

"Did he never let you out of the house?" He asks. I look at the ground.

"Father said that no one had the right to look at me except him." I whisper, going back to my submissive personality. He sighs.

"Well, from now on, you can talk to whoever you want. No one is going to lock you up anymore." He says, looking back at the train. I smile at the thought of actually being free.

"I wish that were true." I whisper. He looks down at me.

"It is." He says. I look up at him to see a smile on his face. "You'll see." He says as he pushes me toward the steps of the train. I board it, and look back at him. "May you find the truth where you're going." He says as he waves. I wave back as I walk inside, and go to find a seat.

"C…can I join you?" I ask two girls as I open the doors to the cabin. They turn to look at me.

"Sure." The one with the jet black hair says with a smile. I smile back, finding it slightly strange to talk to a girl for the first time. The other one with the reddish blond hair looks at me.

"What's your name?" She asks. I look at her with a reserved look.

"My name's Salazar." I whisper as I walk into the cabin, and take a seat on the floor.

"Why don't you sit on the seats?" The black haired girl asks. I look at her in surprise.

"Am I allowed to?" I asks. They look at each other in surprise.

"Of course you're allowed to!" The girl says as they both look at each other, and giggle. I blush as I slowly get to my feet, and sit on the seat next to the black haired girl.

"What's your names?" I ask in a quiet voice. The smile.

"My name is Sadie Black, and this is Lily Lupin." The girl with the black hair says as she motions to her self and then the girl with the reddish blond hair. I smile.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I say, sitting up a small bit in the seat as I slowly begin to relax around them.

We talk for the rest of the ride, until we see lights outside the window.

"WHOA!" I mutter as I look out the window to see a beautiful castle. The other two mutter the same thing from next to me.

"That's AMAZING! I heard my mother talking about it, but I never thought it would be like THAT!" Lily says, looking at the castle with wide eyes. I look at her with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I say as I go to walk out of the cabin after we had stopped. They both look at me in confusion.

"For what?" Sadie asks. I look at her with a smile.

"The two of you are the first friends I've ever had." I whisper. They both smile.

"Well, you're not getting rid of us that easily." Lily says as she drapes one of her arms over my shoulder. I look at her in confusion. "We are going to the same school, you know." She says as we go to walk toward the other first years. As soon as I see the boys in the ground, I instantly start to back off.

"What's wrong with you?" A boy says as he walks out of the crowd. I shrink back.

"Get the hell away from her!" Sadie shouts, stepping in front of me to protect me. I sigh as the sight is instantly cut off from my vision. The boy sneers before walking away. Sadie turns back to me. "Is there something wrong?" She asks. I look at her for a moment before sighing.

"I just don't like boys." I say, looking at the ground. Sadie and Lily look at each other before shrugging, and enveloping me in a hug. I sigh as their protection surrounds me. "Thanks guys." I say after they pull away from me.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Lily says, smiling. I look at her with confusion.

"Is that so." I mutter, putting my thumb to my mouth, and chewing on it.

"Yeah. We're always there for one another." Sadie says with a smile. I smile back as we follow the overly tall man toward the boats.

We walk into the school not ten minutes later, only to be herded toward the steps. I look at Sadie and Lily to see if this is the natural thing to be happening. They look find with it, so I shrug, and follow along. We stop outside two HUGE doors, in front of a woman with green robes, and a black hat.

"In a few moments, you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates. Before that, you must be sorted into your houses. Wait here for a moment." She says as she turns away from us, and walks into the large room, shutting the doors behind her.

"Well, looks like the rumors were true." The blond boy from earlier says as he steps out of the crowd. I watch in confusion and slight fear as he walks in front of a boy with black hair and glasses. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He says, looking down at the boy. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He says as he puts his hand out, glaring at the boy with red hair standing next to the Harry person. "I can help you from making friends with the wrong sorts." He says, glaring at the red head even more.

"I think I can tell the wrong sorts for my self, thanks." Harry says, glaring right back at Draco. The woman comes out of the room at that exact moment, and taps Draco on the shoulder. He quickly returns to the place he had been standing before.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She says, motioning for us to follow her into the room. We walk into the room in two lines. As we walk by the other students, knots begin to form in my stomach. We soon get the front of the room. "Gather around here, please, everyone." The woman says, motioning with her roll of paper to the bottom of the five or six steps.


	4. Sorted Into Houses

"When I call your names, you are to come up here, and you shall be sorted into your houses." The woman says as she lets the paper fall to it's full length. My mouth widens when I see just how long it is.

"Wow." I whisper, looking at the paper in awe.

"Something you wish to share, Miss Anderson?" The woman asks, looking directly at me. I blush as I lower my head. "Well, in that case…Hermione Granger." The woman calls. A girl with curly brown hair walks up the steps, and sits on the stool. The woman places a hat on her head, and it begins to talk.

"Ah. I know…Gryffandor!" The hat shouts. A table full of people stand up, and begin to clap. I look toward them in surprise as the girl walks down the steps, and sits at the table. I turn back to the front when the woman clears her throat.

"Sadie Black." The woman says. Sadie sighs as she walks up the steps. She sits on the stool, and the hat is placed on her head.

"Hm…this one is interesting. I think…RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouts. A different table stands up, and begins to clap and whistle. I nod to Sadie as she walks by.

"Lily Lupin!" The woman shouts, once again looking at her piece of paper. Lily takes a deep breath as she walks to the front of the room, and sits down.

"Hm…this one…hm…I think Hufflepuff would be the best choice." The hat says, looking deep in thought. I smile at Lily as she walks past me. She smiles back as she heads toward the current clapping table.

"Well…next is…Ronald Weasley!" The woman says, looking down at us. The red haired boy walks up to the stool, and sits down. He gasps, and nearly falls off the stool when the hat begins to talk.

"Gah! Another Weasley…I know just what to do with you! … Gryffandor!" The hat shouts. Ron sighs as he gets off the stool, and goes to sit down with the first table.

"Hm…next is Salazar Anderson." The woman says. My eyes widen as I slowly walk toward the stool. When I look toward the front table, I see one of the adults lean forward with surprise in his eyes.

"Well…two muggle born's, huh…I think it'll have to be…GRYFFANDOR!" The hat shouts. I flinch, only to have the woman look at me with worry. I shake my head as I get off the stool, and walk toward the clapping table. I sit down as far from the others as I can, only to have them look at me in confusion.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Ron asks, looking at me in confusion.

"Sorry…I can't." I whisper, turning away from them. Ron shrugs as he turns back to talk to Harry.

"What in the world is HER problem?" Ron asks, pointing at me. I look toward the front table to see that the male teacher is looking at me with intent eyes.

"Um…." I whisper. The last five or six people sitting at the table turn to look at me. "Who's that guy there?" I ask, motioning toward the left side of the table.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, and is also the head of the Slytherain house." The older looking boy with red hair says. I flinch, causing them all to look at me.

"Never mind." I mutter, laying my head on the table. I close my eyes in exhaustion as I hear a pop and everyone gasp. I open my eyes to see that food had suddenly appeared.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asks, looking at me in worry. I shake my head.

"Not hungry." I whisper, keeping my eyes closed. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turn, I see the woman from earlier.

"Come with me." She says in a stern, yet soft voice. I stand up, and follow her toward the back of the hall. We exit, and she shows me to her office. "Now. I must know what you have been educated in, in the muggle world." The woman says as she takes a seat behind a huge wooden desk. I look at her in confusion.

"I have never been to school, ma'am. My father didn't want other's to see me." I say, looking at the floor. She looks at me in surprise.

"Is that so." She says, sounding deep in thought. I nod. "Well, that just will not do! I shall talk with Professor Dumbledore on what is going to be done with this situation…" She says, going through her paperwork. She pulls out a file. "Salazar Anderson. 11 years old. Black hair, green eyes…" She says, running her finger down the paper. She stops when she comes to a line. "Family unknown…" She mutters, looking at the paper like it had suddenly sprouted wings and flew. "Strange." She mutters. I open my mouth to say something.

"Can I…leave?" I ask, sounding exhausted. She looks up at me, surprised.

"Of course you can." She says, waving her hand. The door opens instantly. "You can leave anytime you wish." She says as she looks directly into my eyes. I smile slightly.

"Thank you." I say as I walk out the door, and head toward the hall. The Gryffandor's soon depart, going to the common room. I head up to bed as soon as we enter, falling asleep the instant my head hits the pillow.


	5. Extra Classes with McGonagall

"Wake up, everyone." A female voice says from the door of the room I share with three other girls. I groan as I sit up, and look around, confused as to were I am.

"Well, come on, Salazar! It's time to get ready for classes." A girl says, looking at me with tired eyes.

"All right. I'm up." I mutter as I get to my feet, and walk drunkenly to my trunk. I open it, and grab one of my robes out. I get dressed, and head down to the common room. As I walk inside, I see a group of students standing in a group around the woman from yesterday.

"Now, a line, if you don't mind! A LINE!" The woman shouts. I flinch slightly at her raised voice. She sighs as she continues to hand out the sheets of paper. After the line had gone down to a few people, I slowly walk forward, and stand in line. "Why, if it isn't Salazar. Finally decided to wake up, huh?" She says with a soft smile on her face as I stand in front of her. She digs through the stack of papers and hands me one with my name on it.

"What is this?" I ask, looking at the paper.

"That.." She points toward the paper. "Is your class schedule. You are to be at my class at 9 o'clock this morning. Should you be late, you shall have to serve in detention with me." She says with a smile.

"Okay." I say as I look at the paper. "Um…." I whisper. She looks at me in confusion.

"What is it?" She asks. I look up at her.

"I can't read…" I say, looking at the ground. Her eyes widen.

"Is that so…" She says. I nod. "Well, that just won't do, will it?" She mutters, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. I look at her. "Come to my classroom during your free time." She says, turning to walk away.

"Yes, ma'am." I say as I walk up the steps to load everything I'd need for the day into the bag that the guy had given me. I throw the bag onto my shoulder, and walk out of the dormitories, heading toward the room on the other side of the building.

I walk into Professor McGonagall's classroom. Also known as Transfigurations. She looks at me before gesturing toward the desk in the left front side of the classroom. I sit down, and pull out my quill and ink, as well as my notebook and Transfiguration's textbook.

"Well, if you would all take your seats, I would like to start class now." McGonagall says, gesturing to the rest of the class as soon as the clock had chimed 9 o'clock. Everyone takes their seats with the girl called Hermione Granger sitting next to me.

"Hi. My name is Hermione." She says, offering her hand to me. I look at it for a moment before it registers exactly what I'm supposed to do.

"Sorry, my name is Salazar Anderson." I say with a smile. She looks at me in surprise. "Is there something….wrong?" I ask, sounding worried. She shakes her head.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that this is the first time I've heard you talk." She says, blushing slightly. I smile.

"I'm not really that good at talking to others." I say, scratching the back of my head. She smiles.

"Neither am I." She says, smiling back. McGonagall looks at us.

"I am happy that you get along with your seat mate, but would you mind talking after class?" McGonagall says, looking at the two of us. We both shrink into our seats. "Well, the rest of you can turn to page 12 of your textbooks." She says, walking away from us. We both sigh as we sit back up in our seats, and open our textbooks.

The whole class period is filled with Professor McGonagall telling us the rules of her classroom, and the consequences of us going against those rules. Nearly everyone runs out the door as soon as they can after the bell chimes, except myself and Hermione.

"You can go if you want." I say, looking at Hermione with reassuring eyes. She merely shakes her head.

"I want to wait for you." She says, smiling. I smile back as I turn to walk up to McGonagall.

"Um…Professor…" I mutter, looking at McGonagall.

"What is it, Salazar? Is there something wrong?" McGonagall asks, looking at me with worry.

"No, nothing like that. I merely was wondering if there was an art to making yourself into an animal…" I ask, looking at the ground with embarrassment. McGonagall smiles.

"Yes. One can transform into an animal. You have to go through some major potions and such, but it is possible." McGonagall says, looking at me with interest. I smile.

"Thank you, Professor." I say as I collect my things, and place them carefully into my bag. McGonagall watches with interest.

"That's a magical bag, isn't it?" She asks. I look at her with surprise.

"Yeah. It used to belong to my mother." I say, grasping the bag to my chest.

"Is that so…" She mutters, looking at the bag and then at me with confused eyes. I nod as I walk up to Hermione. The two of us leave the classroom, and head off to Potions.

"Isn't this class taught by that teacher with the black hair that always sits at the end of the front table?" I wonder as we walk into the classroom. Hermione looks deep in thought for a moment.

"I believe so." She says as we walk into the room, and take our required seats. Unfortunately, I was placed with a strange boy next to me. He looks at me, and holds his hand out, only to have me scoot as far away from him as I can.

"What's your problem?" He demands. I ignore him as he continues to blab. The teacher walks into the room, and walks up to the front of the classroom.

"I can teach you to snare the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame and brew glamor. Of course, there may be those of you that think you don't need this skill, and find it interesting to not…pay….attention." Snape says, glaring at Harry. I look at the teacher as he also turns toward me. As soon as our eyes connect, I instantly look at the ground, unable to bring myself to look into the teacher's eyes. "Ah, Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." Snape says as he steps in front of Harry. He folds his hands expectantly. "Can you tell me what I would get if I mixed…" Snape goes on, but I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about. He looks at me and my far away look. "Miss Anderson. You will join me after class to discuss your general lack of care in this class." He says, turning away from me. My eyes widen in surprise.

"But Professor…" I mutter, standing up. Everyone turns to look at me in surprise as Snape turns back toward me.

"We will discuss this after class. For now, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt my classroom." Snape says, glaring at me. I sigh as I sit down in my chair.

The class passes without anything of interest happening, with yet another teacher going through rules and discipline. I go to walk out of the classroom after the clock had chimed, only to hear Snape's voice.

"Miss Anderson. I would appreciate it if you would come back here for a moment." Snape's irritated voice says from behind me. I turn to look at him.

"Sorry, Professor, but I have to go meet Professor McGonagall." I say, looking at the ground. He sneers.

"Come here!" He demands. I look at him with wide eyes as I walk toward him. "I truly do not care what Professor McGonagall has asked you to come for, but I wish to tell you that you need to pay more attention during my class." Snape says, looking at me with the same confused, intent look as he had the first time at the supper. I lower my head, covering my face with my bangs.

"I…um…do you think it could be possible for you to switch my partner? He won't let me concentrate during class. He keeps blabbing about something or another." I say, continuing to look at the ground. Snape's eyes widen as if he had just discovered something.

"I'll see what I can do." Snape says, looking at his books. He motions toward the door. "You may leave then." He says as he beings to dig through his papers. I walk out of the room, toward Professor McGonagall's classroom.

I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear McGonagall's voice say from the other side of the door. I open it, and walk inside.

"You asked me to come, professor..?" I ask, looking at her in confusion. She nods.

"I wish for you to take lessons from me in the knowledge that you should have been taught when you were with your muggle father." McGonagall says, looking at me. I flinch at the mention of my father.

"Okay, Professor." I say after I've had a moment to regain my bearings. She smiles sadly.

"We shall start during your free period today then. Come back then." McGonagall says, motioning me out of the room. I nod as I walk out, shutting the door behind me. I head toward the Great Hall, and lunch. I walk inside the room, and walk over to the Gryffandor table. I sit down next to Hermione.

"What did Snape want?" Hermione asks, looking at me with worried eyes. I sigh.

"Something about that I should stay focused in his class. Something about I would be needing it." I say, shrugging as the food appears on the table. We eat before heading off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	6. SORRY

**I AM SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. AS OF THIS MOMENT, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MESSAGES TO ME SAYING HOW YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE EVEN IF I DO GET THIS TYPE OF MESSAGE, IT WILL NOT HELP. SORRY AGAIN ):**

**-AMELIA WINGHEART 3**


	7. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
